Following the Music
by BombshellBlonde
Summary: Ulquiorra traveled around a lot as he played as a violinist. He saw different people everyday but why did this particular woman follow him everywhere he went? Did she have a reason or just for the sake of his music? AU. One-shot.


Summary: Ulquiorra traveled around a lot as he played as a violinist. He saw different people everyday but why did this particular woman follow him everywhere he went? Did she have a reason?

* * *

><p>The concept of music overflows through our soul to make us feel like we can do anything anywhere. Make you feel what you want to feel. Breathe in and out.<p>

Ulquiorra was a traveling violinist as he went around the world to play his violin in random places. Ulquiorra looked like a businessman because he always wore suits wherever he went. People would recognize him from big magazines with his photo plastered on it. Where they get the photo was beyond him.

He was currently in the United States somewhere he believed was Texas. He was supposed to be heading in New York but he had saw in the paper that reporters were waiting for him. Wanting to avoid them, he went the opposite way as he went to the busy city of Houston. Ulquiorra would travel around a lot because staying in one place makes life seem boring, dull, and nothing. He didn't think he would find the same girl in everywhere he went.

Did he start noticing this? Ulquiorra knew all about stalkers being that he had a few. Stalkers would follow you around sneakily, grab photos of you, and bump into you accidentally to fetch something you own, or just watch you.

It was this one girl, she was tall but just maybe 5'2 to say the least, long orange hair that was at her waist, but he never saw her face. He started to notice this girl when he was in Rome because she was smiling at him.

He found this beyond odd that a complete stranger would smile at another stranger as if they knew each other. She had upper face complete covered but he couldn't help but feel familiar with her. He wouldn't know. She never approached him, snapped a picture (or so that he knows of), or come in any contact with him.

It was strange indeed but of course he would not go up to her. Unless she does something to him then he would contact her. For now she just followed him wherever he was to go. He noticed her somewhere far away if he was playing a piece on his violin and it seemed she was listening.

Ulquiorra went downtown as he took out his violin case and started to play a sad piece. Soon people gathered to hear it and soon a crowd was circling him hearing the piece. They put money inside the violin case and that is how Ulquiorra always went by the months. His green gaze was locked onto a far away girl who stood there with her eyes closed listening to the music. 'This song is for you I suppose' He thought as he continued playing.

A strange reason he wanted to go up to her and demand why she was being a stalker, why she continued to follow him, and why didn't she live her own dreams?

Ulquiorra's life was over since he had no family to take care of him, he picked up the sad piece of instrument playing as if he has for years when he hasn't, and he had no real dreams. He found his dreams pointless and well as life. People were so happy as if there were no such things as problems.

Blasphemy.

Soon the crowd died down as he collected his money he noticed a presence near him. She wore beige shoes, stockings, a long sky blue dress that went past her knee a bit, a white up collared top, and her long orange hair was down. Ulquiorra looked at her face seeing it was oval face, pink lips, and brown eyes. He did not recognize her at all but he did like what she was wearing as it compliments her greatly.

"Are you in need of something?" He asked staring into her eyes.

The girl smiled as she sat next to him "…was that song for me?" She whispered.

Ulquiorra nodded "It was. I have been noticing you. It is highly unusual to see the same redhead everywhere you go. You are the first." His hair fell on his face as he was looking down at the ground.

The girl smiled "I take that as a compliment, Ulquiorra Cifer. You have beautiful music."

"Thank you." He hesitated and faced her "Why are you following me around? Don't you have something better to do? Family?" He placed his violin inside the case and stared at her.

Her face graced a blush "I follow music. Your music is far beyond that I cannot follow none other. Your music speaks to me." She whispered.

He stood up "You should head back home. I do not want to trouble you by you following me. I am nothing but if it is my music you are after then find someone new."

She stood up "No. It is not easy to interpret life through music like you have, Ulquiorra. You put something into that violin and that means you are not nothing!" Her voice rose as she clenched her fists.

Ulquiorra stared at her "Such foolishness. I do not wish for you to follow me. If you do then it will be to your death." With that he brushed past her to go on.

"Ulquiorra!"

Ulquiorra stopped and he noticed it started to rain a bit. He waited three long seconds as he turned around to only get smacked across the face. He stumbled a bit and stared at the girl.

Soft tears went down her cheeks "Have you really erased me from your life? Don't you remember me?" She went close to him as she held his cotton white shirt in her grasp. She couldn't control the tears falling down her face.

Ulquiorra stared at the feeble woman as he tried to rack through his mind of who she was. It was burning in the back of his mind but nothing could be traced.

"S-Stop…I do not…" He started until something came back to him. It was a memory and he spoke softly as if a rough whisper "O-Orihime?" He couldn't stop the slow lone tear running down his pale cheeks.

Orihime looked back at him "Ulquiorra? I have been following you all these years. You never lost your musical touch." She was then embraced in his arms as she felt a surge of happiness coarse through her. She cried once again on his shirt until her face was lifted feeling his smooth fingers wipe away the tears. "Ulquiorra…wait…you have-!"

Their lips had connected in a soft embrace and Orihime's mind shut down. Their kisses went more rapid as Orihime put her fingers through his black hair. Orihime knew she couldn't handle it once again but she couldn't help herself. Being into his arms, his soft kisses that trailed her skin making it burn, and the music pulling her in every time.

* * *

><p>Orihime woke up in a hotel as she looked to the side to see nothing. She knew this would happen because it always happened. Yet she still loves him. Her tears stopped as she laid down into where he was supposed to be.<p>

_He pulled off her up collared shirt "I missed you…" His fingers traced her curves as it sent chills down Orihime. He kissed between her breasts as his green eyes looked into brown ones._

_She smiled "I missed you too but Ulquiorra…you do know that you have…" Her eyes locked onto his, as she couldn't bring herself to say it. Instead, she ran her fingers to pull off his shirt as she kissed his shoulder._

_Ulquiorra kissed the skin on her neck "I always adored this outfit you wore."_

_Orihime couldn't help but smile "I know…"_

Orihime closed her eyes as she stared at the thrown clothes. It has been the fifth time this has happened. She had to get the same clothes washed, wear new ones, and follow him once again. She always followed him because Ulquiorra didn't have any clue who she was but as she stared at the ring on her left hand she knew they were married.

Their hearts were linked. She would always follow his music because she loves him. It hurts her every time but eventually Ulquiorra would remember her. Orihime wore that outfit whenever she approached him. It was always the same but it meant a lot to her every time.

She dressed as she saw Ulquiorra walk north as she followed him.

Orihime muttered with a smile "Damn Ulquiorra. You always make me run after you but I will."

Your love pulls me in, love makes people feel crazy, and do crazy things because it is all we truly have. If you don't remember me that is okay because once you do…it is worth it in the end.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Do you ever get that feeling where you need to write something because you had a sudden idea? That's me. I had it suddenly and I had to write it. Ulquiorra has Alzheimer's disease that is why he doesn't remember Orihime but Orihime relentlessly follows him because she loves him. I think it is so sweet. It's sad though. Leave me a thought and check out my poll! It goes to Ulquiorra and Orihime! Please vote because it is urgent! Thanks!<strong>


End file.
